Escaping From Concord
by Fearmortali
Summary: So, this is a story about a yuri age-gap that is to kind of mish mash represent what society sees true love as for the adults and kids who truly love each-other... I know this is completely annoying but I wanted to write it for a someone in my life... Contains: Yuri, Age-gap, and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: God Gave Me You

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I'm not updating my other stories but I just want to try so many freakin ideas! I mean there are sooooo many that I could make… Anyways I'll just get started. Enjoy!**

***The night of December 24, 2024**

"Alright kids, time for bed!" Summer had finished cleaning the dishes in the kitchen while Yang and Ruby sat by the fire and watched the TV, "Alright mom. Come on Rubes let's go." Before Ruby could react Yang had already picked her up and lead her upstairs leaving Summer and Mrs. Xiao Long to themselves, "You know, we've been married for quite some time now…. I just wonder how we were able to get away with our ages?"

"Ah off with that question again? Jesus princess, I wonder that too… I mean my family has been wondering where the hell I've gone ever since we pulled that stunt…." Mrs. Xiao Long had stood up from his chair after cleaning out his 1911 for the umpteenth time and walked over to Summer, "I guess I should explain why again…."

***October 23, 2014**

"_**Age 14, I Crescent Xiao Long… ah what am I saying…." **_Crescent had walked home from another annoying day at school and collapsed on her bed that night, _fuck that reminds me we're going on a fucking tour of colleges tomorrow…. _She fell asleep after eating dinner silently and enjoying another movie.

***October 24, 2014 7:30 AM**

Waking up with another groggy face, Crescent went into the kitchen. She made tea and silently enjoyed it by herself, _well since everyone left earlier I guess I have time till the trip…_ She played some games on her script before taking a shower and getting ready to meet everyone at the high school.

***Concord High, October 24, 2014 9:00 AM**

"Hey! Crescent, how've you been mate?"

"Hey Ozpin, doing just fine…. I mean besides getting dumped again yesterday for the fucking twelfth time." They walk over to the tree and lean against it while waiting for everyone, "I mean that's your twelfth time, how many more women are going to date you and just end up fucking you over?"

"Well let's see, I've dated whores, bitches, and liars…"

"umm, I can't think of anything 'cause I just noticed that you listed all of them Crescent."

"See my point? There is honestly no girl in this world that could probably be honest about me."

"Well," Ozpin scratched his head out of agony due to this conversation always happening, "Okay, maybe if you just dig deep enough you could probably find her…"

"True, anyways come on everyone's lining up for the busses now." They ran off to the front of the campus before getting called up by the principle, "Alright everyone, I'd like to thank you all in your choice of wanting to tour the colleges around the county. If these colleges were not interesting to you after the tour you can always just go tour the college you're interested in on your own time. But then again, why bother if Vale is the best state with the best colleges and universities ever?" Everyone clapped silently as Ozpin finished his short speech and allowed Crescent to speak, "Alright guys, I know I don't really speak much and I'm more of a background kind of helper but right now when I look at all of you I see like-minded individuals who are known for their ingenuity, companionship, and acceptance of all. I wish you all the best of luck when you apply for your colleges this coming summer and have a good one!" Everyone had cheered him on as she finished, "Alright, now if you are going to Beacon University enter the first two buses, and if you are going to Rex-con University please enter the two other buses."

Everyone lined up to their buses with Crescent and Ozpin making sure everyone was accounted for. They chose the first bus heading for Beacon and sat in their seats.

***Beacon University 2 hours before tour**

Summer Rose woke up that morning with red eyes due to the crying she had succumb to last night, _It's alright Summer maybe you will be able to find him soon… _She got up and went into the bathroom of her dorm-room which was trashed a tiny bit after the fight she had with her most recent ex-boyfriend. Cleaning up what she could, she had decided to clean up the rest after giving the tour and asking for help from her friends. Getting dressed she went out to the student services office and looked around for someone else, "Oh Cinder, how are you doing?"

"Oh just fine, here are the copies of the tours we're doing today, you got scheduled for Concord… Sorry!"

"It's alright I mean what's better than getting a group of my home-town people… Anyways I guess you heard what happened last night."

"Yes, I know alright? I'll see if Adam can get the place cleaned up for you while you're giving tours."

Summer hugged Cinder while repeating thank you, she grabbed the paper and headed out to the cafeteria for some breakfast, "Sorry, we're out of bagels!"

"it's alright, I'll just take tea." Summer had paid for the tea and went over what she was supposed to tell the groups.

***Beacon University Front Entrance 9:30 AM**

"Alright, guys welcome to Beacon U! My name is Summer Rose and I'll be your tour guide for this place."

Crescent and Ozpin looked around the place as they got off the bus. They were shocked and awe at the whole campus, "So, I guess that break-up isn't affecting you at all?" Ozpin had drowned out as Crescent had caught notice of the tour guide, _Well then…. I just wonder what her story is._

They got into the group with as the tour started, "Beacon University was built in 1962 so you could say that it is pretty much a newer university than most around the state." They checked a couple of lecture halls and walked into the cafeteria, "This University was built to steady the flow of programmers and computer engineers since the advances in computers had steadily increased over the years." It didn't take as long but they had reached the parks and fields, "Besides our football team The Hunters, Beacon University is also known for its gorgeous greenery and old style feel to them, Those buildings," Summer had pointed to them for everyone to see, "We're designed to look like that so it would give a more sense of adventure to those in the park, honestly they're just power houses, bathrooms, and storage for the gardeners but that doesn't stop anyone from spreading rumors about the university." They finished their tour without an hour too soon and allowed everyone to explore the place for themselves, "Alright everyone stick with your partner and make sure to come back by lunch!" the group had split off leaving Ozpin and Crescent stuck with each other. "Oz, you hungry?"

"Not really but I could go for a drink…"

"Sure." They traced their way to the café where Crescent had found Summer sitting by her lonesome with a cup, "Hey, I'm going to go ask around about the place. Just make sure I get my usual coffee, black."

Crescent had made her way to Summer and took a seat beside her, "You know, for a woman like you to be sitting by your lone-some it's nice to have a chat once in a while?" She looked up from her phone almost teary and tried to wipe away some tears, "O-oh umm wait what?"

"The name's Crescent Xiao Long… I was with the group who you showed around campus?" Summer looked down at the floor, "Look kid, it's not like I've done anything wrong about the tour alright?"

"No, you're depressed about something aren't you?" The only thing Summer could do was question how she knew, "How can you tell?"

"Because I was wronged long enough. Hell, even I would understand how it feels to get dumped about twelve times…"

"It's not like you'll bother with a college girl's life…"

"Let's just say I've helped women like this before that were older than you…. Hold on alright? I'm going to grab my drink and friend and we can talk about this." Crescent made her way to Ozpin who had just received the drinks, "Hey, remember the tour guide? Well, I may have just found my only story….." They made their way back to Summer while she continued to stare out into the park, "Hey, I'm back…. I guess you might want to explain what happened?"

**Must continue story…. Must not write backstory…. MUST GIVE TO WANTING GIRL IVE BEEN WANTING FOR A WHILE! AAHHHHHHHHHHH *falls unconscious* **_**Well then…. I guess someone sure likes her…. Anyways, guys thanks for reading, blah blah blah, rating, reviewing, and all that! Hopefully the girl this buddy likes *kicks Fearmortali's unconscious body* will read it…. Anyways night guys, Fearmortali's conscious is out… PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Woman Like You

**So, I kind of did this yes for a girl I've taken a liking to, she may or may not have received something as a tease before…. But I aim to be as honest as I am…. Enjoy!**

***December 25, 2028 5:00 AM**

_Morning princess…_ Crescent woke up silently before everyone else and snuck downstairs to find Ozpin had already gotten in, "Hey, I thought you were going to arrive later to help me?"

"Well, after all we went through I never did get to pay you back for the times you've saved me in those fights... Anyways, enough about the past come on." Ozpin took a couple of presents from a satin red bag and put them under the tree, "I'll get some of the tea started and hopefully _she _doesn't wake up." Crescent made her way to the kitchen to find Zwei sleeping on his back, pulling the kettle out and filling it with water Crescent walked over to the tea cabinet and grabbed her black tea leaves. Minutes later she came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and had noticed the presents were already set, "Thanks, Oz I never could've gotten through this without you."

"Hey no problem, now come on I heard Ruby wake up." Finishing the cookies and milk, Ozpin climbed up the chimney and waited for everyone to finish getting up.

"Morning Ruby, I thought you had gotten up earlier than me for once?" Ruby ran over to her mother with a sense of morning glee in her eyes, "Morning mommy!" Ruby had taken notice to the presents under the tree and the satin red bag next to it, "I guess when I showed up I might've scared Santa off…." Without a second too soon, Ozpin fell down the chimney, "Oh where'd I put that ba-." Ruby ran over to Ozpin and cheered, "SANTA, SANTA!" Ozpin hugged Ruby with surprise, "Oh hello child! Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Summer and Yang followed suit, "Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas mamii!" Ruby ran over to Summer and hugged her real tight as Ozpin sat down, "I guess Santa should rest for a bit considering you were the last ones…."

"Ozpin I guess your job for Christmas is done for another year." Crescent pat Ozpin's back and allowed him to sit down on the couch as Zwei ran in to jump around, "Okay Zwei, I guess that's enough. Morning babe." Kissing Summer, Crescent had made her blush as Yang and Ruby began to open presents.

***A few presents being opened and kisses and hugs exchanged….**

"Alright kids, I guess it's time you both got ready for church… We'll have to visit great-grandpa soon." Crescent lightly pushed them towards the stairs to get ready leaving Ozpin, Summer, and herself in the living room, "You know, this'll be about the 12th time we spent Christmas together…." Summer and Crescent got in front of the camera and kissed as Ozpin took the picture, "Alright, let's go get ready for church and my family…." In a matter of minutes everyone was dressed up and ready to head out, "Alright kids, you ready?" with two quick replies Crescent unlocked the car and everyone piled in, "buckle up you two." Summer had called her parents and everyone had chanted Merry Christmas.

***Atlas Memorial Hill, Outskirts of Atlas…. 9:00 AM.**

They had parked along the road to find everyone already seated and waiting for the priest, "Alright princess, you ready?"

"I thought I told you not to call me princess babe?" Summer kissed her on the cheek and led the kids to their respectable seats, "You know Ozpin, I swear it was nice that we had met, I mean just imagine what could've happened if I hadn't met her…."

***December 6, 2014 5:00 PM**

"Hey, Summer you getting this?" Crescent held up her script in a video recording mode directly aimed at the Christmas tree in the middle of the park, "And without further due, merry Christmas!" The mayor flicked a switch turning on the brightly decorated tree with trains and everything, "I'd like to thank the Blue Grimm Choir as they join us with this song." Everyone began to sing as Crescent kept holding her phone staring at the tree, "Summer I'd like you to know that I love you a lot…. I mean you can accept or don't accept it but I will always love you no matter what. I would even walk through hell just to see you once more before I burn, but I know what would happen if we were to join together…. But just know that I will fight to my last breath just for you." Crescent turned her phone around for Ozpin and her to be seen, "So, merry Christmas and a happy new year." Crescent stopped the recording and sent it to Summer, "Hopefully she likes it…. I don't know Oz, I mean what if we tried to date…"

***December 25, 2028 9:30 AM**

"Here's the priest, better get to our seats mate…." Crescent and Ozpin found their seats right by Crescent as the priest got started for the ceremony, "I'd like to all thank you for coming to this memorial service for the name of Godofredo Xiao Long." The ceremony went on for quite some time but Crescent could only think of what had happened….

***December 25, 2014 7:00 AM**

"Father, forgive me for I have sinned…" Crescent got comfy in the confession booth and began, "Father, please I ask of you one question…"

"What is it child?"

"Father, I love someone who is older than me… But I am considered a minor by the laws and society…. I'm sure she loves me back but, what would I have to prove to help her?"

"Well, child I am sorry but even if you were to protect her from corruption… You would have to get your hands dirty, I recommend that if you do that I would start praying that God sees the reasons in your heart and love between you two. If not then all hope is lost…. But always just remember, if God commands it, must we be able to choose to follow the command or not?" Crescent sat there trying to figure out what the priest meant by that until he continued, "But then again child, isn't God just suggesting what we do by giving us hope? I mean if I remember correctly you came in before about your relationships…. But who am I to judge I am but a priest who runs this church."

"Thank you father, I humbly swear by god's light that I shall protect her with my trust…"

"Now I recommend that you do about fifty Mother Mary's if you choose to murder…." Crescent got out of the booth after leaving a hundred dollar bill on the floor in front of the priest's door.

***December 25, 2028 12:30 PM**

"That will wrap up this memorial service, but I wish to say these final words to the grandfather. We must all pass on and live on. I wish you the best of luck in your travels wherever you may be, Godofredo. May God find a place for you in Heaven." The priest led on a final prayer letting everyone give their final wishes to him, "Thanks, gramps… You were always helping me see my future…."

***January 1, 2015 6:00 AM**

"Hey kiddo…" Godofredo stopped to cough violently for a bit as Crescent walked into the priest's room, "Look, I know I'm not going to make it soon but remember this. Even if I die, you will find someone to love… I know you're going through a rough stage but I want to at-least see my princess smile one last time…." He put his hand over her shoulder, "No grandpa, I have something for you." She pulled out her script and opened up the photos to bring up a picture of Summer, "This is the girl I was talking to you about. The one I would do anything for…"

"She looks, beautiful…. I want you to know this though…. I have a gift for you…." he stopped to cough violently one more before pointing to the drawer by the door, "open up the first drawer on the top and you will find my last gift to you." Crescent made her way to the drawer and opened it up to find a 1911 customized with a golden cross and intricate design on the slide, "Why are you giving me a weapon?"

"Because that is God's Light, it was a gift from an old friend who can also teach you how to use it. I've told your parents about what you aim to do… But after some persuasion they're letting you go learn how to use it from him…. I didn't use the actual reasons but remember to only use that when you must…." With his last breath Godofredo had pulled Crescent close, "Thank you child for giving me your confessions…. I believe God will truly be happy with you…."

***December 25, 2028 12:35 PM**

Crescent stared at her grandfather's grave once more while rain started to pour, "Thanks father…. I will humbly protect my family…" walking towards the car Crescent had noticed Ozpin was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where'd Oz go?" Crescent leaned against the car and pulled out her script to text Ozpin, "Hold on! I'm right over here!" Ozpin came running back from the office building, "Sorry had to go to the bathroom… Anyways where are we going to?"

"Oh, I just have to pick up dinner and that's it now come on!" Crescent and Ozpin joined everyone into the car and drove off.

**Yep another day another chapter. I mean hell…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Check Yes Juliet

**Dooo doo dooooooo, wait why am I typing that…. Anyways short AN today enjoy!**

***Back at the House Umm…. Can we get something better?**

Crescent parked the car and everyone got out of the car, luckily the rain had lessened to a drizzle but all that mattered was the food. She covered the food and quickly ran everything inside with the help of Ozpin, "Alright guys, food will be ready in a couple of minutes so don't do anything that makes you lose your appetite." Summer walked into the kitchen to help unpack and prepare the lunch for everyone, "Hey, remember we have a party to go to also, Ozpin when do you need to get home?"

"I actually have to go now but don't worry I didn't walk here, I have my motorcycle in the back." He ran to the backdoor and left the sound of a engine revving to disappearing, "You do know that leaves us here to cook the lunch and dinner for us right?"

"Yep, and maybe I can finally continue the story…"

***January 26, 2015 6:00 AM Somewhere in the mountains…**

Crescent woke up early, _I guess the training starts today…. _She got up with a grumble and made her way into the kitchen, "Morning Jaune."

"Morning Crescent, today we're going to be doing something different." It had already been 2 weeks since Crescent left her parents to train with Jaune Arc, "We're going to learn how to disable a target with a gun, you ready?" Before Crescent could respond she felt the brush of a barrel against her back, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't ready Jaune, morning Ren."

"Hey Ren, how've you been." She turned around to find Ren twirling a fake pistol, "Oh good, good… Anyways as soon as you finish breakfast we start then, so get ready." Crescent grabbed her cup and filled it with coffee, _At-least they don't care if I drink coffee… _"You do know that even if I learn how to do this I might end up getting on the news?"

"Yep, and that's why we have your back fully, I mean hell your love-story is actually saner than what the typical bullshit Hollywood puts out…" Jaune ate his breakfast while reading the newspaper, "Let's see….. Well, nothing appears to be different…" Jaune slid the paper over to crescent, "What do you mean? There's been a terrorist attack…"

"Nothing's different, there's always going to be terrorist attacks, it's something you always catch whenever you watch the news…." Jaune finished his food and put it in the sink, "Besides, even if there was something different, it'd have to be about you being wanted for killing men sent to arrest her. Anyways you finished with that cup?" Crescent handed Jaune the cup and stood up to leave, "it's cold out there so where a good jacket." She walked over to the closet and picked out a thick coat, heading outside she took in the morning sight, _never gets old…. _She walked into the shed to find Ren getting all of the training weapons ready, "Alright take a seat over there and we can wait for Jaune." Jaune made his way into the shed, "Alright, first thing you have to do is grab hold of the arm…"

***December 25, 2028**

"And then I had learned all of my skills from those two for the next two years, it basically explains why I had disappeared for that long…" Crescent had stopped cutting the vegetables and walked over her to Summer, "It's not like I won't leave without you now."

"It's not that, I mean just to think, we had made it this long without any assholes being after us."

"Well, then I'll just have to be a fast talker if we want to get to that part."

***March 20, 2015**

"Hey, Summer. Guess whose birthday is it?" Ozpin had called Summer to warn her of Crescent's birthday, "Oh I don't know my only beautiful girl in the world?"

"Yep, her parents told me to invite you secretly so all Crescent knows is that you're showing up to the party. Anyways it'll be at that sushi join she loves." Summer walked into her bathroom, "Alright, I'll just try my best and get ready for it, See ya there Oz." She got ready for class and headed out locking her door. Making her way into the medical portion of the campus she noticed her class was about and began to run.

***December 25, 2028**

"So you're telling me that I never told you about my birthday?"

"Nope never." Summer smiled innocently while looking at Crescent who was cooking, "Great, what else didn't I tell you about?"

***March 20, 2015 later that day**

"Alright Crescent, time to go come on your brother and sister will meet you there soon." Crescent got dressed in her best clothes and put her hair up, looking at the mirror she noticed how innocent she still looked, "Oh great…" She laughed to herself before joining her parents.

***December 25, 2028**

"You're telling me, you Crescent Xiao Long looked like a little girl? I now question why I fell for you that day." Summer walked out of the kitchen, "Where're you going?"

"Just going to grab something from the bedroom!" Crescent shrugged and kept cooking while Summer looked for the photo album, _where is it? It should be around here…. Oh there it is…. _She pulled out a dusty book and walked back downstairs, "I got it."

***Back to the past!**

"I'd like to say Happy Birthday to Crescent, for all that you have done for the school and for me. All I can say is Cheers!" Ozpin finished his speech and gave her a gift, "Let it be known that this gift symbolizes our friendship no matter who and what changes the futures of all of us. Thanks for being there for me mate!" She opened the gift and found an onyx gem fit into a silver loop strung by a metal necklace, "Thank you Ozpin for this gift, hell I should be expecting this kind of gift from you. But anyways, I thank you all for the gifts and speeches but all in all, I just wonder if I can continue with what I aim for." Summer walked into the restaurant, "Well then, I guess I won't be needing to take my gift home then…" She sat down next to Crescent, "Thank you Summer for everything you've shown me…. I honestly hope we can spend more time together…" She sat down as everyone in the room clapped, "Hey, I'll still be riding with you right?"

"With that attitude, I'd say maybe. But then again you are just too cute… Hey by the way I took one of my friends with me because she's just dying to meet you apparently." With that Cinder walked in wearing a red satin dress, "Hello, I'm a friend of Summer's." She walked towards Crescent and had taken a liking in the design of the place, "Hello, my name is Crescent."

"Of course I mean she doesn't stop talking about you…. The name's Cinder, Cinder Fall." She took a seat across from Crescent and Summer, "Anyways how long have you known Summer…?"

"Oh we are longtime friends from back in elementary. I remember when we used to humiliate each other as much as we could." They enjoyed the sushi laughing and cheering.

***Present!**

"We had such a great time didn't we?" Summer pulled the picture out of the plastic and looked at it, "We sure did… I just hope we can keep those memories…" They kissed once again when a beeping sound came up, "Oh, lunch is ready! Kids come down!" They all ate happily knowing that the years would continue on for a while.

***Later that night**

"Alright princess, time to go." Summer madly blushed at the sight of Crescent dressed in a suit, "I thought you were going to wear a dress…"

"You know I don't like dresses…" Crescent fixed the cuffs to the dress before looking at herself in the mirror, "But I do know that I love giving my princess a beautiful night." She kissed Summer's cheek with a bit of passion, leaving Summer to blush even more, "Damnit Crescent, you're making me blush too much…."

"I'm sorry…. Hey this kind of reminds me of the past a bit…."

***PAST! June 25, 2015**

"**Let's see….. We were on a date…. That we rarely went on….." **Crescent and Summer walked hand in hand at the park, "Tonight was beautiful…." Summer looked up into the sky as Crescent tried to sneak an arm around her shoulder, "You know, princess, we never did get to share our first kiss now did we?"

Summer blushed madly, "I think that may have been the fir-," Crescent made a quick move towards Summer's mouth and had her melt. She let go after Summer kept pulling away, "Okay, I'm sorry I lost myself into your beauty…." They both blushed and looked up into the sky, "You ever wonder if someone had the power to bring us together?"

"No, I don't think so… I do think it was because of our bad choices in dates…." Summer laughed slightly to Crescent's joke, "Oh, well then maybe I did have another bad choice…"

"Or, you just chose right…."Crescent picked Summer up bridal style, "Who knew I was strong enough to pick you up?"

"Shut up…." She blushed madly while being held in Crescent's arms, "I bet if someone looked at us right now we'd have cops…."

"Oh don't worry, I can play off being 18… Now come on I know of a place we can go to." Crescent pulled Summer's hand and led her out of the park and into a French café, "Bonjour, Welcome to La Mer Café. May I take your order?" They ordered two pastries and a bit of coffee, waiting for their order they found a table outside that was empty, "You know, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks we're sisters or something…" Crescent looked at all the people who were quickly glancing at them with smiles, "I guess we got off lucky then…"

"Here are your orders madam and mademoiselle." She set the food onto the table and walked away, "Wow, looks nice…"

"Well, I used to come here with my friends and family once in a while. The foods good but the coffee is fresh." Summer took a sip of the coffee, "Okay, your right that was good."

***Back to the Present**

"Too bad I couldn't propose to you there because they closed down…" Crescent grabbed her keys, wallet, and phone, "Well let's go." Crescent and Summer ran down the stairs followed by Yang and Ruby, "Alright guys, you're finally going to meet mommy's mom and dad. Make sure you call them grandma and grandpa."

"Ease off the kids, alright? Mom and Dad told me that they're okay with whatever nickname they give 'em." Crescent opened the passenger door for Summer and ran over to open her door and start up the car, "Everyone buckled in? Ruby, Yang, did you guys forget anything?" They nodded their heads and Crescent drove off to the restaurant…

**Well that's another chapter… Enjoy the night… I'll be posting this stuff at-least once a day.** **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Work

**Enjoy!**

*******Maison ****de ****la ****Xiao Long ****de**

Crescent pulled up to the mansion's gate and waited for a buzz, driving in she remembered hearing that her had parent's received a lot of money from her brother after he had passed. She still questioned how the hell that he had enough money to build a mansion but didn't bother wanting to find out, "Alright kids we're here…" Crescent put the car in park and turned off the engine, "Hey, don't worry… I'm with you now, so if they want to humiliate you, at-least they can't without your wife by your side."

Summer kissed Crescent on the cheek, "Well, at-least god gave me you." Crescent got out of her car as the kids ran up the steps to the front door, "May I offer you two a drink for your stay madam and mademoiselle?"

"Yes, a shot of whiskey, and a glass of water for my wife." Crescent gave the servant a hundred as he walked off to grab the drinks, "You're driving tonight princess." They walked up the steps to the front of the house to greet everyone and see the party, "Oh jeez… I think I remember everyone's faces…"

"SIS!" Crescent looked to her left to find her younger sister running towards her, "Annabelle! My god you've changed!"

"Still not wearing a dress I see?" Annabelle laughed at Crescent, "Anyways, I'm pretty sure mom and dad are ecstatic to see you home." Crescent looked down out of awkwardness letting the atmosphere around them grown heavy, "Oh, umm, I believe they're alright with everything now… But anyways they'd be happy to at least see you once again… Who's this?" Annabelle held out her hand with Summer, "Summer Rose, I'm Crescent's wife…" She shook Annabelle's hand, "Annabelle Xiao Long, pleased to meet you, now if I won't mind I guess mom and dad might want to see you guys… Their upstairs in the office." Crescent thanked her sister and they made their way through the mansion while everyone kept chatting away, "Damn, I thought I'd never have to see her again…."

"Why? She looked nice enough to be considered a friend." Summer looked at Crescent, "It's a long story…"

***July 3, 2015**

"Morning Annabelle!" Crescent woke her sister up for her birthday, "_s-shut up…..I'm sleepy…_" Her sister groaned and turned around, "Fine then, I guess you won't want your cake."

"CAKE?!" Annabelle jumped up from bed and ran into the kitchen to find no cake, "Well, it's not here but you will have to wait for it." Crescent walked into the kitchen and drank her tea, "Anyways, mom and dad will be home soon so we'll be eating out with Adam. Now go on and get ready!" Crescent pushed her sister into the bathroom and held the door closed, "HEY! LET ME EAT FIRST!"

"Not until you take that shower!"

***Present!**

"Well, I wasn't always on good terms with her but we loved each other like any siblings would. Fight one day or hug each other the next." They turned right and headed into the office to find, "CRESCENT!" her parents ran to her to hug her passionately, "Mom, Dad…. _A little help babe!_" Summer helped pull Crescent's parents off of her, "Look, I know I pulled that stunt.-"

"STUNT?! Look Crescent, I don't care if you blew up the fucking moon! Why haven't you contacted us,-"

"Because Dad, if I did they would've arrested Summer! I can't believe you guys can't remember what happens when the criminal contacts anyone related to him." Summer waved slightly trying to remove the awkwardness, "Umm… Hi, I'm right here!"

"Hello dear, I just can't believe you two were able to get married without telling us." Mrs. Xiao Long hugged Summer as Mr. Xiao Long shook her hand, "Anyways, how is the party? I do hope you guys are enjoying it."

"Well, if I remember as we were coming up here I saw my two kids running around having fun and saying hi to all of their relatives."

"I'd love to see them for once, Crescent why don't you bring them up?" Crescent nodded and made her way back to the party, "Ruby, Yang! Where are you?" Crescent found them hanging around her uncle Qrow, "Hey Qrow, I guess you finally met my kids."

"Why of course Crescent. My, it's been so long!" Crescent hugged her uncle before grabbing Ruby and Yang, "I can't explain right now, mom and dad want to see the kids."

"Don't worry I'll be up soon!" Crescent led the kids up the stairs, "Alright now guys, you're going to see grandma and grandpa so put on your best impressions!" She brought them to the office where Summer was holding two glasses, "Here's our drinks, the servant couldn't find you so he gave them to me." Summer handed Crescent her shot, quickly downing it she let the golden liquid burn down her throat, "That hits the spot… Anyways, here mom, dad, our children Ruby and Yang." The parents looked at the pair with great interest, "How old are you two?"

"Yang's 10 and Ruby's 6." Ruby smiled gleefully, "Grandma, grandpa! Why do you guys look so old!" the couple laughed looking at Ruby, "Don't worry Ruby, we're old because we now know we have grand-children."

"Hey grandma, grandpa!" Yang hugged the two trying to squeeze them as one, "Wow, someone's strong."

"Hey, is it too late to enter or something?" Qrow came in with a smile, "Ah, Madam Summer, how do you do?" Qrow held out his hand and Summer shook, "Wonderful, if I remember correctly didn't you help us once?"

"Well, did you look at your house? I built that after Crescent contacted me. Gave me enough money to build it to from my sister and brother-in-law." Qrow hinted towards Mrs. Xiao Long, "Anyways, I need to run off soon, apparently there's a good contract for a few hundred million and I aim to grab it." Qrow ran out after saying his good-byes, "Well, quite an interesting fellow mind you. But not as interesting as Crescent." Summer looked at their smiles, "Wait, that reminds me. When Crescent and I ran off what happened to you guys?"

"Well, I guess it's best to revisit old memories…."

***March 20, 2016 8 PM**

"Mom, I'm heading out with Summer tonight, don't know if I'll make it home or not." Crescent quickly got dressed in jeans and a shirt with a jacket, she hid her pistol in an inside pocket of her jacket before giving her parents a quick kiss on the cheeks, "Alright, be safe!" Crescent made her way to Junior's Bar and Grimm, "Hey!" Crescent hugged Summer and they went in, "Welcome to Junior's Bar and Grimm where we serve the best beer on this side of Vale, I'm your host, Melanie, what can I get you two tonight?"

"I'll have a Grimm Burger with blue cheese and a side of fries, baked and also a Nine-Up1." Crescent gave the waitress the menu, "And, I'll have chicken ceaser salad, same drink no side." Summer gave the waitress the menu too, "Alright, I'll be back with your drinks, enjoy the night." They looked out the window into the now raining park, "Just to think, we had our first date just in this same building." Melanie came back to their table with drinks, "Alright here's your drinks and your food will be ready in a couple of minutes." She set the drinks down and left the two alone again, "Hey, by the way… How would you feel if we ran off?" Summer almost spit out her drink, "W-w-w-What do you mean? Run off?"

"You know, run away…?" Crescent looked into Summer's eyes to watch her, "Umm, I-I-I'm just not sure… I mean if we ran off I'm pretty sure every cop and federal agent in the state would be after me for kidnapping and pedophilia…" Crescent kept staring at her, "do you think, that will stop me from being with you? I've had my brother tell me that he doesn't trust you, I just… I'm sick of this life of mine…" Crescent looked down at her drink and took a sip of it, "I mean I'm stuck at a dead-end job working with my father on technology development and I've been trained to use a gun but not able to hone my skills in… I'm practically right now a ticking time bomb!" Crescent pounded on the table, "I want to be with you forever! No matter what Summer, I would even blow up the moon to see you for one night." Summer gasped, "B-b-But, where would we go? I mean I didn't even think about this before?'

"Remember at the beginning of last year?" Summer nodded, "Well, those two ended up dying but they left me a key to the place, also we can survive there with the meat given from the deer!" Summer didn't know what to do, "Yeah, but what about knowledge of the outside world?"

"Radios, we can use radios!" Summer contemplated on going through with this, "Alright, but if we're going to do this we need to have a contingency plan in case I'm arrested…" Crescent agreed, "I'll be sure to work as many odd jobs as I can to save enough money for bail, if anything I can also have my dad get you a job. Don't worry you'll just be testing whatever he invents…" Summer looked at Crescent once more, "Alright then, first we'll need a date to run off…"

"Tonight, at 12 AM, we start a new with a different name to live under for temporary reasons…. I already have a bug placed in case we need another contingency plan…"

"Bug? What do you mean bug?" Summer was confused, "Well, you know how a virus infects a computer? Well, think of a bug as the weak-spot of a computer… In simple terms, a bug can be used like a door way for a virus." Summer nodded, "Sooo what does this bug do?'

"Let's just say it releases secrets that could cause enough chaos for me to get you out of prison…"

**Present!**

"Wait, so you planned it that night? That would explain why you called us that night about sleeping with her because she got drunk…" Mrs. Xiao Long looked at her grand kids, "Well, I guess this explains how your mothers met little ones!" Ruby and Yang nodded, "Yep! And she told us about what happened to you guys! Sorry for our mami's trouble grandma!" Mrs. Xiao Long nodded before looking back at the two, "Mami?"

"Oh it's just a little nickname I came up for Summer when Ruby was born… I guess she remembered it and uses it for her whole life now…" They all laughed, "Well, sorry to keep you two busy and explaining yourselves. Go join the party we just need to finish some money issues then we'll be back with the party soon."

**Yep, Short beginning AN and short ending, See you guys tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: This Is Home

**I'll explain something later! Enjoy!**

***Downstairs**

Crescent made her way down-stairs following Summer, "Nothing's changed has it? I mean I can see all of my family's friends, uncles, aunts…" They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I guess? I mean this is your whole family I'm surprised they didn't stop the party and look at us."

"Well that's because we are a strange family…."

****Okay, maybe now…. Anyways, this chapter is more or less a half chapter because it explains some of Crescent's family, all characters featured in this half-chapter are works of mine and can be used in any stories you may or may not be thinking of writing. Also expect this shit to be more or less like some How I Met Your Mother kind of thing?**

"Well, there's my uncle Richard…." They made their way to the man playing on his script, "Hey uncle! How've you been?"

"It's alright? I mean Crescent, I've been following about what you did… Might I say that you are the craziest family member we all have?" Richard hugged Crescent lightly while putting away his phone, "Well then again, I was the one who helped you give Concord a new source of energy…"

***September 24, 2015**

"You ready uncle Rick!?" Richard screwed in the final bolt to their master-piece, a home-made hydro-electro dam, "There'll be a fifty, fifty chance that this will end up shorting out all the power in the city for today, so let's hope that if it works, everyone in this city has their own power source with no possible chance of a power outage anymore." Crescent flipped the switch releasing the river, "If it works, that means the water will circle around the dam for an infinite amount of time producing a stable current, if not then that means the city will have to revoke this idea." Crescent and Richard looked at the underground river and dam, "luckily you still knew some guys who built Vale Dam's generator uncle."

"Well, the thing is it's the power output that was the problem, otherwise I could've built it myself." Richard scratched at the back of his head as they watch the clamp meter read the voltage, "3000 watts, 3500, 4000, and 5000." They watched intently as the wattage increased, "6000, 7500, 8000, and 9000! We did it!" They cheered out of success as Richard cut off the main power line to his house and connected the dam's power, "Alright plug in a couple of things and we can check if there's a loss…" Crescent plugged in a TV and plugged in a couple of chargeable batteries, "There's a wattage gain instead of a loss. WE DID IT!"

***Present**

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that…" Summer smiled, "I can't believe you were able to make Concord even more unique than it used to be." Richard looked down at the two girls in front of the couple, "Oh, and who are these two little ones?" He smiled at them as Crescent replied, "Oh the small one is Ruby and the taller one is Yang." They smiled and hugged Richard, "Hi Uncle Richard!" Ruby hugged Richard's leg, "Hello, Ruby! Have you seen the other children?" Yang took out her script, "Hi Uncle Rick." She took a picture of Ruby hugging his leg and put her script away, "This is going into the family picture book."

"Yang wants to become a photographer and Ruby just loves cookies and drawing." Summer pulled Ruby away from Richard, "Well I guess it's a good idea to start seeing everyone else. Nice catching up uncle." They said their good-byes and headed into the kitchen, "Ah! Martin, I guess my sister forced you to come?"

"Well, yeah but then again we are married…" Martin pulled out a phone and showed a picture of a ring, "Paid about 100,000 Yen for it. " He put away the phone as they awed it, "Well, it's nice but my sister is someone who doesn't care about how nice something looks." Crescent laughed as Martin looked down in shame, "Dammit, so you're saying she would've even liked a ring that some guy made for 25 cents?"

"Okay, maybe not that cheap. I mean give my sister some class…" Crescent kept laughing, "Look at you expecting a rich girl to be liking it. I mean our family's so rich I'm pretty sure if my mom wanted to, she would've bought my sister more expensive jewelry than you could afford." Martin smacked his face, "Anyways, the wedding's going to be on January 26, think you guys might be able to come?"

"Fuck it, why not I haven't been to a good wedding for a while."

"Also, what happened to you two besides getting married and having your kids?" Crescent and Summer looked at each other, "Well, to be more specific, whatever happened to you guys since I left?"

"I asked first."

"Well, I have a gun pointed at your dick." Crescent went serious then laughed, "I'm kidding!" Summer looked at Crescent before asking, "Anyways how do you know Crescent and her family Martin?"

"Well, to explain that…."

***In the past because I have no date that I can come up with…**

"_**I was attending the same school as Annabelle…" **_Martin was hanging out with Annabelle and his friends over at the McDolans after school, "Hey, by the way Martin can I talk to you privately?" after a couple of Oo's received by his friends they headed out, "Alright, what was it that you wanted to ask about?"

"I was wondering if we could go on a date?" Martin could feel his cheeks redden, "Wow, first time I made a boy blush… Anyways, do you want to?"

"S-s-sure, what time?"

"Oh, at 7 or 6…"

***Presennnnnt**

"And that's how we started off, I remember seeing you at Crescent's 15th birthday though." Summer laughed, "I can't believe I was that noticeable…"

"I told you princess, your beauty radiates everywhere…" Crescent kissed Summer's cheek quickly, "Well, I have to go hunt down Annabelle before she gets drunk." Martin quickly ran off leaving everyone else, "Anyways, guys want to go see your great grandpa Pat?"

"Sure!"

**Got to cut it short here because I am losing my mind right now with too many problems… I can't focus right now so don't expect the second half soon. See you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: All These Things That I've Done

**Me: Well, this is interesting…. Anyways….. Last update because then I'm just stopping it here…. This is not getting very popular so I might as well just complete it for now.**

**Ruby: But, I think you were doing well.**

**Me: Thanks Rubes but, I highly doubt **_**She'll **_**like that I put this up…**

**Ruby: Oh….. I thought it was because it wasn't getting popular?**

**Me: That too. Anyways I don't own anything but the OCs. Enjoy.**

***End of the party**

"Night everyone!" Crescent and Summer called out to the remaining members of their family and hugging them, "We have to get going, come on!" Crescent rushed Summer down the stairs and to their car, "Alright kids buckle up." Crescent started the engine and drove off without another word. It's not because someone pissed her off at the party, it's because she didn't want to remember her old past of being the most arrogant asshole to them. Even though they didn't see it in her, she remembered how she used to break their lives ruining them with hers. Honestly it's not like she couldn't tell them but it's because she knew that if she did, everyone would think she's gone mad, "Hey honey? Do you think I'm horrible?" Summer looked at Crescent with worry, "Why? I think you're nice, calm, and social."

"It's just that back at the party, I felt like I could see my old self within them all…. The person I tried to forget." Summer put a hand on Crescent's leg, "Look, when we get home we are going to talk about your past self." The drive home continued in more silence.

***At the house**

"Alright kids, say go upstairs and get to bed, mommy has to talk with me right now." Crescent rushed the kids up the stairs and made her way into the kitchen where Summer had prepared two cups of tea, "Alright, we're home, tell me everything about your old self again." They sat down by the table sipping tea, "It just had to begin with Richard, I could just see it. I broke him. I ruined his life making him miserable by always forcing him to go with me on ideas of adventures."

***Past**

"Come on Rick, she's just over this ledge!" Crescent was worried about the person she found, "Alright, hold on I'm coming with the medical supplies!"

"Ma'am, can you hear us?" Richard looked at the badly injured woman, "Crescent put pressure on the stabbing wound while I prepare a Semblance shot." Rick took out the shot and filled it with a clear liquid, "pour some alcohol on the wound." Handing Crescent the bottle, she poured as much as the wound needed hearing the sizzling clean the wound, "Alright, watch your hands." Jabbing the shot in the wound, Crescent watched as the wound healed itself right before their eyes, "Alright, help me get her into the truck. She may have temporary amnesia though."

***Present**

"Why did that make you feel like an asshole? I mean you saved someone." Summer looked at Crescent with worry, "It's because I had stabbed her. I mean if you think about it I almost killed someone, if Rick hadn't been there I could've been arrested and you would've never met me." Summer kept staring at the now broken down of a wife she had, "Hey, it's alright….. I mean it's not but it's all in the past. Nothing can change it." Crescent started to break down in tears, "I know, I know but all I can see is just her face when I stabbed it in Richard's eyes. I never meant to hurt her! I-I just thought she wanted to kill me." Summer got out of her chair and hugged Crescent, "You know, even though you almost did kill someone. I still love you…." _Love…. Is this what it is? I mean is this what God sent me here to find? Love? _Crescent started to cry more, "I love you too princess…. I love you too….." The two stayed there hugging each other for what seemed like forever, "Come on, I bet a nice sleep will do." Summer helped Crescent up the stairs and into the bedroom as she continued to sob, making their way to the bed, Summer laid Crescent down and got behind her, "Let's just sleep now. No need to change until the morning." Summer hugged Crescent as they feel asleep to the rain silently tapping against the window. They say love knows no bounds, be it age, height, race, belief, or gender. But it takes the trust of the other to know that they can both carry the other's past even if it is a horrible one. The couple watched their lives move on as Ruby and Yang grew up and found their own families, still remembering their night. Crescent cried when Summer had passed away, although Summer made one last wish,

***The Past**

"Crescent, I want you to swear me something." Summer looked at Crescent within the kitchen the next morning, "If I die, I want you to cremate me and bring my ashes to the first place we went to. I want to at least be remembered in a place that we both went on our first date."

***The Present….**

"Don't worry Summer, I won't give up." Crescent made her way up the rickety stairs with every tear drop falling down her old face, "I won't ever give up…. Even if the world caves in…." Crescent made her way to the roof in the middle of the night, "I've given you all of my love, and I would've expect you to throw it away. But you were different. God knew we were worth it…" Crescent opened the jar and poured the ashes out letting it get carried off into the wind, "I hope your counting stars now princess…. Because I'll always be remembering you…." Crescent broke down on that roof, crying and sobbing silently…. She lost the woman she loved forever, but soon she knew she would be joining her. And so the cycle continues of love, loss, and hatred. This story may have been short but at least it hopefully brings meaning to the rules of society put on by people who believe an older person shouldn't love someone younger or a male shouldn't love another male or female shouldn't love another female. Isn't it human nature to believe that love is unexplainable source of protection that we place upon others?

**Me: *sobbing* Fuck, I never knew I was that good at writing sad endings… Fuck my feels! *holds hands against chest*.**

**Ruby: Wow Fear, t-t-that was truly sad…..**

**Yang: Agreed…**

**Weiss: I think you just topped Paper Wings…..**

**Me: I believe so Weiss, I believe so…..**


End file.
